The domain name system provides a hierarchical system to name resources available in a network, typically on the Internet. A domain name may be mapped to an Internet Protocol (IP) address, allowing for human-readable addresses to be associated with the resources to which an IP address is assigned. Domain names may be used as or associated with other identifiers, such as brand names, marketing materials, and individual or corporate names.